Falling For Fame
by TwiKnight
Summary: Have you ever had a dream where you and a celebrity find love in each other and then you wake up and realize it is never going to happen. Well... Don't say never. But you could say it in this story as Bella Swan hates the singer/actor/heart-throb Edward Cullen. (Involves a twist) Inspired by Starstruck.
1. Hollywood Here We Come

"Bella!" I heard a high pitched voice ring through my ears. "Isabella Marie Swan, get up right now!" Alice, my best friend, screamed.

I moaned in response.

"We are going to be late for our flight!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care," I mumbled into my pillow.

It went silent for a while and I found that suspicious.

I squinted my eyes open and saw a werewolf accompanied by a large roar.

I jumped out of my bed and screamed.

My heart pounding.

I then heard laughing and saw a cam recorder in her evil pixie hands.

"Alice!" I shouted.

She took off the werewolf mask and laughed even harder.

"Get dressed," She ordered me through her laughing fit.

She then turned off the cam recorder and skipped out of the room.

I am going to kill that pixie.

I rolled my eyes and composed myself.

I entered the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed in my royal blue top and black skinny jeans along with some black converses. I put on little make up and checked if I had everything that I needed for this vacation.

Me and Alice have been best friends since we were born. We agreed one day that we would take a summer vacation to Hollywood when we were old enough and now here we are.

We are eighteen so, we are legally free to travel without adult supervision... Which I'm glad about.

When ever I went on vacation with Charlie, my dad, it was usually a trip to a lake were we would fish for hours. It was hell.

Me and Alice didn't have to plead, because my mother lives in Hollywood with my step-father Phil.

It's going to be a fun vacation.

I can finally see my mother again and no more rain! Sunshine.

I can't wait until I leave Forks... A small town in Washington under a constant cover of clouds and rain.

I've missed the sun.

I had a feeling this summer vacation will be the best ever!

I grabbed my suitcase and other stuff and dragged them downstairs to where Charlie and Alice were waiting.

I reached the end of the staircase and Charlie greeted me with a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo," He said.

"Same here dad," I replied.

He released me.

"Now girls... Be on your best behaviour." He demanded.

We nodded.

"Bye dad," I whispered.

"Bye Bells,"

Alice got the cam recorder out and started filming again.

"So Bella Swan... Are you excited for this trip?" She asked.

"I am very excited," I replied.

Me and Alice headed towards the taxi that was waiting outside my house we threw our suitcases in the trunk and climbed in the car.

Me and Alice started waving to Charlie through the window and he waved back.

The taxi engine roared to life and we were off.

I waved to Charlie the whole time until he was finally out of view.

I sighed and slumped back into the seat.

Alice stopped recording and started digging through her bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"AHA! Found it!" She said in triumph.

She smiled at me and took out a magazine that had that jerk Edward Cullen as it's front cover.

I rolled my eyes.

Alice was obsessed with this stupid pop star. I seriously didn't see the point of why every single girl in the world apart from me loved this guy.

Sure he was attractive.

Tousled bronze hair, green eyes, lean but muscular, incredible smile...

But I just have a feeling that he uses girls to get what he wants.

She knew how much I despised of this guy.

"Oh hush Bella! What has this incredibly handsome guy ever done to you?" She asked deviously

"Hmm... Let's see... He's just a jerk in my eyes Alice. What bimbo is he dating now?" I asked.

"Why so interested to know?" Alice giggled as she asked me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine... Tanya Denali," Alice looked upset.

"Oh is she that blonde headed model that everyone calls a slut?" I asked.

"Yep... I honestly didn't see that coming though. Edward is so nice... Tanya is so..." Alice shivered.

"Edward is only nice in the eyes of the public... I bet you that he is a jerk in the real world." I shrugged.

"No he's not!" Alice screamed.

I huffed.

"Oh please. Every celebrity has to have that good image other wise the media will destroy them and besides... How do you know he's not. It's not like we're ever going to meet him." I said.

Alice rolled her eyes.

After a while my phone began vibrating in my pocket.

I looked at the caller I.D and it was a private number.

I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I started.

"Hi..." A velvety voice said on the other end of the line. "Can you marry me?" He asked.

I was taken back. This jerk thinks he can prank call me... Well too can play at this game.

"Hmm... It depends... Are you... Attractive?" I asked

It went silent for a while.

"Yes." He replied.

Yep. This guy was definitely a jerk.

"Hey buddy. Do me a favour and NEVER call this number ever again!You hear me! I don't like jerks like you! Go to hell! Oh and if this wasn't clear enough for you, no I will NOT marry you."

I quickly hung up the phone and looked at Alice that had a startled expression on her face.

"What -" I cut her off since I knew what she was about to ask.

"This jerk think he can prank call me and tell me to marry him!" I spat out in disgust.

Alice face was in more shock.

"Why are you all" I then copied her expression.

"I think... You just talked to EDWARD CULLEN!" She screamed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Alice squealed.

"Alice what the hell!"

She quickly grabbed her phone and googled 'Edward Cullen'.

Under the news feed section there was a title saying 'Watch Edward Cullen's prank go wrong'

It was posted a few seconds ago. I was surprised by how fast they done that.

Alice looked at me wide eyed before pressing the link.

The video started to play.

A woman with blonde hair, tanned skin and piercing blue eyes and white teeth was talking to Edward Cullen.

"So Edward..." She began batting her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've heard you prank call girls." She said.

Edward chuckled.

"Why yes I do," He replied.

"Do they know it's you?" She asked curiously whilst flipping her extensions back and batting her eyelashes again.

Pathetic.

"A lot of them know that it's me." He flashed a smile and winked at the camera.

"So do you just randomly put in numbers on your phone and then BAM!" She laughed and so did Edward.

"Yep." He replied.

Gosh I hate this guy.

"Can you call someone now?" She asked.

Edward shrugged and got out his phone.

He began typing in numbers and put his phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

Crap, crap, crap. It was me!

Edward smiled.

"Hi... Can you marry me?" He asked whilst flashing another smile at the camera.

"Hmm... It depends... Are you... Attractive?"

I smacked my forehead.

He looked taken back by the question.

He looked at the interviewer and gave her a thumbs up and a thumbs down.

The interviewers smile grew wider and she gave him a thumbs up.

Edward smiled at her as she giggled.

"Yes." He replied.

Oh god this was the part.

"Hey buddy. Do me a favour and NEVER call this number ever again!You hear me! I don't like jerks like you! Go to hell! Oh and if this wasn't clear enough for you, no I will NOT marry you."

Edward's mouth flung open and so did the interviewers.

I started laughing my ass off.

Their expressions was priceless.

"And we will be right back," The interviewer announced.

The screen turned black.

Alice looked at me in shock.

"You-you-you..." She stuttered. "OH MY GOD!" She squealed.

I shrugged.

We arrived at the airport and headed to our flight.

I saw that every girl was on their phone watching that interview with their mouths hung open.

I heard them say "How dare she! That bitch!" and "Oh my god! I can't believe she done that!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know... If these girls knew that it was you who done that they would be pulling your hair out by now," Alice warned me.

I shrugged.

Our suitcases went and our passports got checked and now we are on flight 2447 to Hollywood.

**A/N Tell me what you think! **

**Review! :) **


	2. Unpacking

Alice didn't stop bugging me about the phone call.

She was bouncing up and down in her seat so much that the flight attendant had to come and calm her down.

I couldn't help but to laugh as Alice gave her dirty look behind her back.

The flight was a few hours long and boy was I so happy when I touched ground again.

No more pestering from Alice!

"Do you know how lucky you are!" Alice screamed at me.

I sighed.

Here we go again.

"You could of passed the phone to me! Ugh such a shame that you didn't pass the phone to me! If only I wasn't in so much shock... You should of gave the phone to me!" She whined.

"Such a shame it was a private number. Curse them," She moaned.

"I can't believe it. The only girl in the world that hates Edward Cullen answered the phone to him whilst his biggest fan ever was sitting right next her... And she didn't even get to talk to him!" She continued rambling.

I grunted.

"Alice!" I shouted at her.

Alice stopped talking immediately.

"Please... Can I just have a moment of silence?" I pleaded.

Alice had an unimpressed expression.

"I hope I see him here!" She squealed.

"I know you will. You know every step the guy takes," I joked.

We both started laughing.

"Okay. As soon as we go to your mothers house and unpack I am going to the possible places he might be," She exclaimed. "And you're coming with me," She finished.

I looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh no I'm not." I replied.

"Oh yes you are."

She had that evil grin on her face and when Alice has a evil grin on her face she is not to be messed with.

I debated in my head, but then I thought I wouldn't want to reject her.

I done that before and it ended up with me being pranked on until I agreed to go shopping with her.

I huffed.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

She gave me a big tight hug.

We grabbed our suitcases and the security checked us and then we were free to go.

I looked around to see if I could spot my mother and there she was.

She was waving her hands frantically and jumped in joy when she saw I saw her.

"Mum!"

I ran to her and she opened her arms.

I haven't seen her ever since she got re-married to Phil.

I bashed into her hard and gave her the biggest hug.

"Hello baby," She whispered in my ear.

I released her and I noticed that tears were blurring up my vision.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too,"

We then hugged again.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" I heard Alice say.

"Yep." That voice belonged to Phil.

I released Renee again and saw Alice holding the cam recorder filming me and Renee.

Next to her was Phil with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Bella," He said.

"Hey Phil,"

"We should get going," Renee proclaimed.

We all nodded and Phil took mine and Alice's suitcases.

The car ride was long but luckily it was noon when we arrived at their house.

It was huge.

Well, what did I expect?

They lived in Hollywood after all and Phil is a famous baseball player.

Alice quickly grabbed the cam recorder, but before she began filming I grabbed it from her hand.

"It's my turn," I winked at her.

She chuckled.

I started recording and we all got out the car.

Alice skipped to the entrance and started dancing around.

I started laughing. She looked so goofy.

Renee escorted us to mine and Alice's room and boy was it beautiful.

It was huge and the walls were white and the floor was waxed and polished wood.

There were two king sized beds surrounded by teddy bears.

It was stunning.

Me and Alice started squealing and started to jump around.

"Well Miss Brandon. How do you like our room?" I asked whilst zooming up to her face.

"It is so... Amazing!" She laughed out.

I zoomed back out and started to slowly spin on the spot so the whole room was filmed.

Alice went up to one of the beds and jumped on it.

"Throw me the camera," She demanded.

I did as she said and she caught it.

I went up to my bed and crashed landed on it face first.

I heard Alice chuckling.

I looked back up and saw Alice grinning at me.

The cam recorder was no longer in her hand.

"Start unpacking now! I want to see my idol." She announced.

I moaned, but done as she told me.

She finished first and then helped me.

She looked at my outfits and looked at them disapprovingly.

I grabbed them out of her small hands and folded them.

She sighed.

"We need to go shopping," She said.

"No. Please. No!" I pleaded.

She grinned.

"We are going shopping whether you like it or not."

God she can be so demanding.

"Fine."

I can't even put up a good fight with this pixie.

We completely finished packing and headed downstairs were Renee was.

"Oh Bella... It's been so long."

"I know," I agreed.

"I have something to show you," She smiled at me.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"This is for you." She said.

She walked over to this object that was being covered by a white sheet.

Alice quickly began recording again.

Renee dragged the white sheet off the object and there it revealed a black Aston Martin!

I gasped in shock.

It was so... Stunning.

"No way," I whispered.

"You like?" Renee asked.

"Like!? I love it!"

I then ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I squealed.

"You're welcome. It's a homecoming gift," She smiled at me.

I looked over to Alice as saw her mouth wide open.

"Alice... Do you want to stay like that and waste precious time on finding your idol?" I smirked.

Alice snapped out of her trance and rushed towards me and gabbed my hand.

"Let's go!"

I kissed Renee goodbye and climbed into the Aston Martin.

Then I realized something.

"Forget something?" I heard Renee ask through the window.

I rolled down the window and saw that she was holding the keys.

I grabbed the keys and kissed her cheek.

"Love you." I said.

She smiled back and we were off.


	3. Hi There

"I CAN'T BELIEVE RENEE GOT YOU THIS!" Alice screamed.

I laughed.

"I know right! So where are we going first?" I asked.

"What time is it?"

"one"

"Hmm... If I'm right, he should be at that restaurant called Bishops eating possibly spaghetti and coke," She replied.

Wow. This girl was so obsessed.

Alice got out the sat nav and we were now en route to Bishops.

It wasn't that much of a long drive.

It was around twenty minutes.

Alice was a nervous wreck.

She was squealing so much, but shaking and sweating at the same time.

We finally arrived and I parked my car next to this silver Volvo.

I shut off the engine and looked at Alice.

She looked like a statue. Frozen. She was just looking outside my sides window.

"Alice..." I waved my hand in front of her.

She then raised her shaky index finger and pointed at my window.

I turned around and saw that shiny silver Volvo again.

I turned back around to Alice and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"E-e-edward Cullen's c-c-car" She blurted out.

I sighed.

Then I heard a really ear piercing scream.

Alice was screaming and squealing like a ten year old.

The whole car started to shake and I had goosebumps.

"Dude!" I screamed at her.

Her screaming stopped but her face was glowing.

"Wow man. Seriously. He's just human." I noted.

Alice rolled her eyes and got out the car.

I done the same.

"A sexy human," She concluded.

We walked inside and you could see Alice bouncing up and down.

So embarrassing.

There was no sign of Edward Cullen so far so Alice suggested we should wait and eat something.

We sat down and I ordered mushroom ravioli with water, whilst Alice, of course ordered spaghetti and coke.

Alice was anxious the whole time.

She had her eyes roaming around the room and then she just gave up and began watching the entrance intensely.

"I don't think he's here," I finally let out.

"Yes he is! I know he is. I can smell him."

This girl was a freak. She was the hunter and poor Edward Cullen was her prey.

Man I felt sorry for him.

"You know that Volvo could of just been someone else's car." I exclaimed.

Alice looked at me in defeat.

"Ugh! This sucks!" She whined.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

She huffed and dropped her head.

"Yeh sure, let me just head to the bathroom and then we can go," She announced.

She gracefully got up from her chair and went inside the bathroom.

Finally some peace.

I waited... and waited... and waited...

For someone her size she could definitely take a long time in the bathroom.

I needed to check on her.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom when I accidentally tripped over my own feet and bashed into someone's rock hard chest.

Unfortunately for me they were also holding a drink and therefore, it resulted my top being drenched in some liquid that was probably going to leave a stain.

I looked up and the person I bashed into and saw that they were wearing black sunglasses and a black baseball cap.

He was wearing a simple white shirt with a blue jacket, chinos and black nike shoes.

From what I could see, he had slightly tanned skin and blood red lips.

His jaw line was to die for.

It was firm and square.

I bet if he took off the sunglasses and baseball cap he will be good looking.

Not to mention he smelt amazing!

"I am so sorry," I blurted out.

He chuckled.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Oh god. Even his voice was to die for. Soft and velvety.

"No. I bashed into you. I am deeply sorry." I said whilst biting my lips.

"No. I soaked you with coke. I should probably buy you a new top." He flashed his teeth at me.

Then it hit me.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew that he was staring at my chest.

I looked down on myself and saw that my wet clothes were sticking on me.

I looked back at him and smacked him across the face.

It wasn't a hard slap... But it wasn't soft either.

"Don't you dare look there!" I shouted at him.

He then touched the place I slapped him.

"Wow you can slap good." He admitted.

"Thanks. That wasn't even hard so if you don't mind..."

I tried to walk past him but he blocked my way.

"Excuse me," I maintained myself.

"Do you seriously want to be seen in public with a wet shirt?" He asked.

"Jerk," I muttered underneath my breath.

"You can trust me. Let me buy you a new shirt." He said.

I sighed and changed my route to the exit of the restaurant.

I walked out of there and sprinted to my car, but someone beated me to it.

"This is your car?" He asked in shock.

"Yes." I replied.

"Wow. A girl with a taste in cars... You never see that everyday." He approved.

He then payed his attention back on me.

"Let me at least buy you a shirt,"

"Excuse me sir, but I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at my shirt!" I screamed.

He sighed and took off his sunglasses that's when I saw them piercing forest green eyes.

But those eyes... They only belonged to...

"Edward Cullen," I whispered.

He nodded and gave me the 'DUH' look.

I composed myself and opened my car door and climbed in there locking the door leaving a surprised Edward Cullen standing next to my car.

"Now that's a reaction I don't see everyday," I heard his muffled voice say.

I sighed and rolled down my window and locked my eyes with him.

My stomach fluttered a little, but never will I ever fall for this player.

"Well... I'm sorry I don't scream my head off like a maniac, or faint, or try to touch you or be your girlfriend in my dreams... To be honest I never really wanted to ever meet you. I am not some freaky obsessed fan girl." And with that I started to roll up my electronic window but then his stupid hand stopped the window from going up.

"Do you mind!?"

"Nope." He flashed his teeth at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What's your name hater?" He asked.

"If I tell you would you leave me alone?" I asked.

"We'll see..."

"Bella."

"Alright then Bella... Why do you hate me?" He asked.

"Didn't we have a compromise just now... I tell the Edward Cullen my name in order for him to leave me alone?" I sneered.

"Promises break." He replied

"Yeh... Just like you break every girls heart... How many girlfriend have you had in the past three months?" I didn't wait for an answer. "It was five, right? Five girlfriends in the past three months. I am the only one who probably knows why you date them celebrities anyway... For your publicity." I fought back. "Edward Cullen is just a lowlife jerk, but for some reason girls still love him no matter how much of an idiot he is." I finalized.

He just looked back at me in shock.

"And how do you know I had five girlfriends in the past three months?" He smirked me.

"Well, having a crazy obsessed best friend, I get regular updates which to be honest I don't care about."

"Ah, but if you don't car how comes you remember them?" He asked.

"I'm a smart girl Cullen." I shot back.

"Smart enough to realise that every boy in the restaurant was staring at your chest when I soaked you? Smart enough to know that the media print lies?" He said in a serious tone. "I wasn't staring at your chest. I am a gentlemen. That's why I asked you for me to buy a new shirt for you. I didn't like it when them other boys looked at you like you were something to eat. And you don't even know me, Bella. The media assume things and make people believe them."

I was speechless.

"Then why have fiver girlfriends in the past three months?" I asked.

"Publicity. My manager slash brother wanted for it to happen. Not me." He shrugged.

"Your brother is your manager?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Jasper is... very professional... I sometimes forget he is my brother."

I sighed.

Maybe Edward Cullen doesn't look like what he seems.

"And then there's my bodyguard Emmet. He is also my brother."

"How many sibling do you have?" I asked in wonder.

"One more. Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie were adopted by mine and Emmet's parents... Esme and Carlisle. Emmet has been going out with Rosalie since high school." He said.

"Oh,"

I then heard a click sound.

"Crap!" Edward screamed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Paparazzi," He replied.

"Here," He took off his glasses and baseball cap.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"For you. Quick put them on!" He demanded.

I did as he said.

"Now go." He said.

"Wait what!"

"Go!"

"I can't! My friend Alice is still in there -"

"I'll ask Jasper to come and drop off Alice at your house."

"Okay but what about your stuff?" I asked.

"Keep them." He flashed a smile at me.

I smiled back at him.

"Until next time Cullen," I said.

"You want to meet again?" He asked in confusion.

"It's a small world... Besides... It's not like I'm going to marry you." I laughed out.

He thought for a minute and then realise what I was talking about.

"That was you!"

"Yep. Bye Cullen. Remember, search for Mary Alice Brandon."

With that said I raced back home.

That was some encounter.


	4. I Hate You Even More Cullen

I was now in my room laying down on my bed playing with the hat and sunglasses Edward Cullen gave me.

I couldn't help but to sniff his hat ever so often.

It smelt amazing. Just like him.

I texted Alice saying that I had to go and one of my 'friends' called Jasper would pick her up.

She flipped at first but I told her I would explain later and that Jasper would be friendly... I hoped.

It was about thirty minutes after I arrived I heard a knock on the door.

I rushed downstairs and opened the door and saw an awe-struck Alice with a handsome blonde haired greeny-blue eyed by her side.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," Both Alice and I'm guessing Jasper said.

They started giggling at each other.

"Um... I should get going," Jasper said. "Oh and Bella... here."

He handed me a note.

"Bye Alice." He winked at her and I swear I saw Alice's eyes twinkle.

"Bye," She whispered.

He gave her a smile and walked back to his bright yellow porche.

As soon as he went Alice looked like she was about to faint.

"Alice..."

"Yeh?" She said in a dreamy voice.

"Maybe you should sit down and have a glass of water." I said.

She just nodded.

I dragged her inside and sat her down.

Renee got her a glass of water and left us a short while after.

Around this time Alice looked like her old self again.

"So..." I began.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had god as a friend!" Alice screamed at me.

"It never came up," I shrugged.

The next thing I knew was that she hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! He is everything I ever wished for!" Alice squealed.

"More than meeting Edward Cullen?" I joked.

Yeh I've met him, but I'm not going to tell her that.

She would go berserk.

"Yes!" She screamed in joy.

"Wow. This is the first time I ever heard you say you prefer a guy over Edward Cullen. You really like the guy don't you?" I laughed.

"You have no idea. I'll bet you he'll beat Edward any day," She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what happened between you two?" I asked.

She told me that she was just waiting in the middle of a car park when he came up to her and asked if she was Mary Alice Brandon.

Can't believe Edward remembered her full name.

She said of course and they walked to his car.

Through the journey it was more like a car date.

They would ask questions to each other and found out they had a lot in common.

They exchanged phone numbers and now here they are.

I could tell Alice was head over heels for this guy.

"Alice how are you so sure he's the one for you?" I asked.

"I just know Bella. You know how good I am at reading the future," She giggled.

"So why did Jasper give you that note?" She asked.

Crap.

Time to make up a lie.

"Well I guess it is about the um... thing?" It came out for of a question.

"What thing?" Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just this thing." I said.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"If I tell you it will ruin it!" I said.

She squinted her eyes at me.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV.

Of course a news coverage of Edward Cullen had to be there.

"Edward Cullen had been spotted outside Bishops restaurant with a mystery girl." The reporter announced.

Holy crap!

I quickly went for the remote, but Alice beated me to it.

I jumped on her.

"Alice give it to me!" I screamed.

"I need to hear this!" She shouted.

"It's a bunch of rubbish." I tried to get the remote out of her hands, but I couldn't.

"These pictures show Edward Cullen and the mystery girl in her car. They appear to be talking and all a sudden Edward Cullen takes off his sunglasses and hat and gives them to the girl. The girl then disappears and Edward goes into his Volvo which was parked right next to her car."

I looked at the TV and thank god you couldn't see my face through the car window. Well you could, but it was more like a blurry blob.

Unlucky for me... You could see my stupid car.

"Who is this mystery girl?" Then the screen turned black and the ads began playing.

I looked back at Alice and she looked so... shocked? Angry? Excited?

"Um... yeh" I said as I got up from her.

She just looked at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Say something," I pleaded.

"You. Met. Edward. Cullen." She said slowly in a angry/happy voice. "Why didn't you tell me!" She was getting so mad.

"Because I knew that you would freak!" I replied.

"Of course I will! What on earth happened Bella? Tell me everything!"

I explained what happened and who Jasper was and she was squealing and smiling the whole time.

"Why didn't you give Edward your number!?" She whined.

"Like I want to have his number!" I said.

"Bella this is huge!" She squealed again.

"What ever. I don't want anything to do with this guy any more so if you excuse me, I am going to our room to chill out." I said.

I ran to our room and crash landed on the bed.

I got out the note and started reading it.

_Dear Hater, _

_Whoops sorry, Bella._

Ass hole.

_It was a pleasure meeting you. _

_You're different, I like that. _

_Any way, back to the point of this note. _

_I am guessing that there will be pictures of us coming out soon._

_I am so sorry._

_They are going to ruin your life now._

_This is all my fault. _

_I am so stupid. _

_I am sorry Bella, but I can't let you live my life. _

_It would be a good idea if we were to never meet again. _

_Sorry. _

_This will be good for you._

_Trust me._

_Edward. _

Now my hate for Edward Cullen had grown deeper.


	5. The Beach Encounter

Stupid. Obnoxious. Idiot. Brat.

Well you know what Edward Cullen! I didn't even want to see you ever again anyway!

I grabbed his sunglasses and hat and threw them outside my window.

It landed in a bush.

Curse that bush... Breaking their fall.

I sighed at sat on my window sill breathing in and out.

Composing and calming myself.

Maybe I should take a walk along the beach?

Yeh, that sounds good.

It was on three so might as well.

I walked downstairs and told Alice I'm going to have a peaceful stroll by myself.

She wanted to come, but I told her I need to think.

She rolled her eyes and accepted.

I walked out the house and hopped in my car.

I drove to a near by beach. It was about twenty five minutes away from my house.

I got out and took in the hot air and the blazing hot sun.

As soon as my feet touched the sand, my feet were on fire.

Thank god I brought sandals.

I walked towards the open waters and stood a few feet away from the waters watching the surfers surf.

It looked like tons of fun.

Then I felt someone bash against my shoulder.

"Woah! I'm sorry!"

The person then faced me.

Seriously!?

This has to happen to me.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Edward," I spat coldly.

He was wearing a wet suite and he was holding a surfboard in his left hand and so with his free right hand, he placed it behind his neck.

"Well this is... awkward." He said.

I just continued to glare angrily at him.

He then huffed.

"I'm guessing you got my letter?"

"Jerk." I replied.

"Bella listen -" I cut him off.

"Save it pretty boy. I knew you were an freaking idiot in the first place." I spat.

"Bella! I'm trying to keep you safe!" He released. "If people see us together they are going to think other things. "Is she your girlfriend?" "How long have you been dating?""

He threw his hands in the air. "I just don't want them to make you feel horrible. The media can be very cruel." "You have a normal life and man I want that so much."

For a moment I felt a tang of sympathy for him, but I quickly recovered from it.

"I don't want you to be sucked into my universe." He paused and looked at the waters.

"Sometimes I wish I could be free. Live a normal life. Sure you have money, girls and fame, but you lose a lot of things like family, time and finding the love of your life." He concluded.

We stood in uncomfortable silence.

"You want to be normal?" I muttered.

"Yes." He replied.

"When is your free day?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," He replied.

I sighed.

I can't believe I was about to do this.

I closed my eyes and braced for what I was about to say no matter how much I didn't want to say it.

"Why don't we just... Hang out." I said.

He then looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to hang out... with me?" He smirked.

"Don't get too happy Cullen." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled.

"I was thinking to go to some unknown place. Somewhere where no one expects a celebrity to go." I said.

"I know the perfect place." He said. "It's in the woods... So if you want... We could go hiking together?" He asked.

"That would be fine." I said.

"Great." He smiled at me and looked at me flirtatiously.

"Stop that!" I said.

"Stop what?" He was still smiling.

"That" I pointed at his face.

"What?" He gave me a crooked smile.

I looked at him in shock.

"That look!" I said.

"What look?" He laughed.

"You know, that look you probably give to every girl that walks past and you expecting them to fall instantly in love with you. Well guess what pretty boy, it's not working for me so get over it!" I said.

He put his hands in the air and backed away.

"So what time should I pick you up?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Um... what time is suitable?" I asked.

"Probably early in the morning. Hiking takes hours so I was-"

"Great. Hours with Edward Cullen." I muttered as I made a face at him.

He chuckled.

"I'm not that bad. I think I'm a pretty good guy once you get to know me."

He gave me that look again.

"Don't." I said.

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow. I'll ask Jasper where you live. You know after he came back from dropping of your friend Alice, he hasn't stopped talking about her." He revealed.

"Really? Neither has Alice." I said.

"Ah love." He said.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go now." I said.

"Really? Don't you want to stay and surf?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"No thank you. I'll probably fall in the first second and besides don't you want me not to be seen with you?" I said reminding him.

"Do you care if you're seen with me?" He asked.

"No." I admitted.

"Well someone told me that they don't care if they are seen with me. And since they are a women, I have to respect them and besides, they have made a decision to risk their normal life to be with me so..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Bella." He said.

I looked at his green forest eyes that looked like they were sparkling.

"About what?"

"About being the only normal person that makes me feel normal again. That doesn't treat me like a celebrity." He said.

"It's my pleasure." I said.

He smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Bye Bella." He said.

"Bye Edward." I said.

I turned around and began walking back to my car.

So tomorrow I was going hiking with Edward Cullen.

Just me and him.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Review! **

**And if you don't mind, follow me on Twitter Twihard_4_life :)**


	6. Early Mornings

DING DONG.

Well here it goes.

I can't believe Alice made me wear this outfit.

Dang. I shouldn't of told her.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Al," I began.

"Hey Bells," She replied. "Do you feel fine now?" She asked.

"Um... yeh..."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

She probably could see I was lying.

"What happened?" She asked.

Maybe I should just tell her.

I can't hide things from her for long.

"W-w-well... I meet Edward Cullen again and -"

She instantly cut me off.

"OH MY GOD! HOW!? WHEN? WHERE? TELL ME!" She screamed in joy.

I just stared at her wide eyed whilst she had a huge smile plastered onto her pixie face.

"Well... I was at the beach -"

She cut me off again.

"Oh my cheese balls! The beach!" Her smile grew wider if that was possible. "How romantic!"

My mouth dropped.

"No, Alice. No. No romance." I quickly said.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Why! You guys will make the cutest couple ever!" She whined.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?!"

She sighed and stayed quiet.

"Good. Anyway, I was at the beach watching the surfers surf... Then all a sudden someone bashed my shoulder by accident and that person had to be Edward Cullen."

Alice started squealing.

"We got in a bit of an argument at first..."

Alice stopped squealing.

"But then he just told me that he wanted to me normal... So then I..." I paused and put my right hand behind my neck. Just like he did.

"You did what?" Alice asked in suspicion.

"I asked him if he wants to hang out... With me." I paused again knowing that she would begin to scream her head off and dance around the room... Which I was correct about.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed.

"I asked him if we could go some place where no one expects a celebrity to go. He said that we should go hiking and since tomorrow is his free day... We are going tomorrow. At nine in the morning." I concluded.

Alice was now panting.

"This is INCREDIABLE!" She let out.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing. I just wanted him to experience normality for once." I said.

"Bella!" She screamed.

"What!?"

"You need an outfit!" She announced.

She didn't even let me complain.

She just dragged my hand and ordered me into fifty different outfits.

In the end I was in a really tight white tank top, creamy brown shorts, black doctor martin shoes, a rucksack and a few black bracelets.

I looked like I was about to go on a photo shoot not hiking.

"I'll do your hair and makeup tomorrow." Alice smiled at me.

I grunted.

In the morning I was awaken by screaming and squealing.

My eyes flung open and Alice was right in front of me with the camera in her hand.

"Today is the day Isabella Swan is going on a DATE with Edward Cullen!" Alice announced.

"It's not a date." I said. "It's just a good time." I corrected.

Alice rolled her eyes and stopped recording.

She curled my hair, done my make up and putted me into my outfit.

The whole time, she didn't let me even look at myself in the mirror.

She took out the camera again and began filming.

My back was to the mirror.

She said she wanted to savour my reaction to my makeover.

"Okay Bella. You can turn around now." She said.

I turned around and gasped at what I saw in the mirror.

This wasn't me.

This was a beautiful women.

I began admiring myself in the mirror.

Alice started laughing.

I then looked at her and hugged her so tight.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're very welcome. Edward should be here in a second." She said.

My eyes widened and I looked at the time.

It was almost nine!

"Oh and Bella." She said.

I looked at her.

"Take the camera and record me some. I want to see it all." She said.

I smiled as she tossed me the camera.

_End Of Flashback_

I took a deep breath.

Alice was next to me since she wanted to meet her idol.

I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.

There he was... With Jasper next to him.

I had to take note that me and Edward were colour matching.

He had a white T-shirt on and creamy brown trousers that reached his knees and nike shoes.

I then looked back at his face.

He looked... shocked?

He gulped.

"Bella," It came out as a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He then snapped out of his trance.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded.

But then I remembered.

"Oh Edward." I said.

"Yes?"

"This is Alice."

I pointed at her.

She was just standing there with her mouth open. Her eyes were twinkling.

Edward flashed her a smile.

"Hello Alice."

He walked up to her and took her hand and kissed it.

Then next thing I know is that Alice was falling.

She fainted!

She actually fainted!

"Alice!" I said in worry.

"Oh my god is she okay!?" Both Edward and Jasper said in worry.

"We need to take her to the hospital!" I said.

"I'll take her." Said Jasper.

He lifted her up in his arms.

"I'll keep her safe Bella." He assured me.

I nodded.

Jasper then placed Alice in his car and drove away.

Edward started smiling.

I slapped his arm.

"You think this is funny! She just fainted!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry! It's just... I'm so used to see girls fainting when they see me that I can't help but to laugh, don't judge me." He said.

"You are such a low life jerk!" I said.

He then looked at his watch.

"Oh look. Two minutes in and we are already fighting." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He snorted and headed to his Jeep and hopped in.

How many cars does this guy have?

He rolled down his window and suck his head out.

"Are you coming or not?" He said.

I sighed and walked to his car and got in through the passenger side.

The car smelt amazing!

He chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to know why?" He asked as he started the engine.

"Yep." I said.

"Well... You don't look like you're about to go hiking. You're all dolled up." He said as he winked at me.

"Dude! I have not dolled up for you!" I said. "Alice made me do this!" I pointed at myself.

"Sure sure... You know you want me." He laughed out.

"You have a girlfriend and FYI I do NOT want you! I didn't even want to ask you to hang around with me!" I revealed.

"Then why did you ask me?" He asked.

I huffed.

"I just wanted you to experience freedom. I am a nice person." I said.

He stayed quiet.

Two arguments in under five minutes.

And the fact I have hours with this guy...

**A/N Review!**

**I am fully aware that my grammar has been bad in the past few chapters. **

**It's just that I like to rush things and get them done in time.**

**I promise as soon as I finish this story, i will re-read it and do the corrections. **

**Follow me on Twitter Twihard_4_life**

**xx**


	7. Like Or Dislike?

The rest of the journey was quiet.

It took us three hours to reach our destination.

Three hours of uncomfortable silence.

"We're here," He announced.

"Like I can't see that," I muttered.

We got out the Jeep and walked to each other.

"Now, it's probably going to take us two hours to reach the place I want to go to and two hours for us to come back down again. That's four hours in total and the time is -" He looked at his watch "Noon. So we should probably spend an hour up there so that means we would come back to the car at around five. We would probably arrive home at eight." He finally finished.

"Wow. You can actually do maths," I joked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Now if you get lost just scream," He gave me a smirk.

I kept my expression blank.

"Go!" I pushed him to show me the way.

He huffed.

I walked besides him.

"You just don't give in," He muttered.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It's nothing," He said.

To avoid another argument I let it slip.

"So how is it like hanging around with me?" He flashed a smile at me.

"It's... adventures?" I didn't even know what to say.

"And what do you mean by that?" He used exactly the same words I used a second ago.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

He chuckled.

"You are different Bella." He let out.

"Huh?"

"You act so normal around me. It's just fascinating. I have never encountered a girl like you in all of my career. Usually, when I want a girl, they easily fall under my grasp... But you..." He sighed.

"What? So there's something wrong with me by not liking you?" I said.

"Why don't you like me Bella?" He asked completely ignoring my question.

I huffed.

"I just don't like you." I said.

"But what's the reason you don't like me?" He asked.

"Um... I guess the way you play every girl." I said.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You think you can get every girl Edward," I said making it simpler for him to understand.

He laughed.

"Okay, what other reason?" He asked

"I guess that's just it," I said.

"Okay," He replied.

This boy was up to something.

"Spit it out." I said.

"Spit what out?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Why did you ask me why I dislike you?" I asked.

"Um... I did?" He said.

Great. Now he's playing dumb.

"Now you're playing dumb! Tell me!" I said.

"Is it wrong for me to ask you why you don't like me?"

I stayed quiet.

It has now been and hour and a half.

He kept asking me questions like: What's your favourite colour, book, movie, flower...

We found out that we had a lot in common and that was... strange.

"Are we almost there?" I whined.

We were sweating so much.

The blazing sun didn't help either.

"Ten minutes." He said.

I moaned.

He was about to say something, but then I tripped over a stupid branch and screamed.

I closed my eyes bracing for the fall, but it never came.

Instead a rush of electricity went through me.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Edward's strong arms.

He was looking intensely at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I gulped and nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk right now." He said.

Before I could ask him what he meant he picked me up in his arms.

"Edward put me down!" I yelled.

"There is a risk of you falling. And besides how many times have you stumbled? Oh, and I thought you were tired." He reminded me.

It felt nice being in his arms.

It was like they were made for me.

"But my weight... You are -"

"You're weight is nothing," He interrupted.

I sighed and gave in.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest.

It all felt so right.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"It's relaxing," I replied.

I could just feel him smiling.

I looked up and saw his face.

Wow he was gorgeous.

His green eyes were sparkling, his kissable red lips were mesmerising.

Woah.. Wait what!?

Am I seriously thinking about kissing Edward Cullen?

Oh god what has gotten into me?

To avoid more drooling I thought I should ask him to put me down, but then I wouldn't be in his arms any more and I would have to walk again.

Ugh!

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down now?" I asked.

He huffed.

"Sure,"

He gently placed me on my feet and we began walking again.

He was close by my side.

"How long until we arrive?" I asked.

"two minutes," He replied.

I nodded.

We continued walking and then my eyes set on the most beautiful place ever.

**Review! :D**


	8. Life and Fun

The grass in the meadow was long and waving. Sort of like a wave in the ocean. It was in a perfect symmetrical circle. Wild flowers. The colours of purple, yellow and white were scattered across the grass and a bubbling stream somewhere near by.

"Wow," I whispered.

It was stunning.

Beautiful.

"I though you'd like it." Edward chuckled.

I then faced him.

"How did you even know this place existed?" I asked in suspicion.

"I like to get away from my hectic life once in a while," He replied. "I found this meadow a few months ago," He continued. He started to walk to the centre. "I spend my hardest days here. It relaxes me when I see it again." He admitted. "It just... gives me a sense of peace and freedom." He said.

I walked up to him.

"You're life must be stressful," I said.

"At times," He sighed.

There was a long peaceful silence between us.

He looked like he was in a deep thought.

"What are you thinking of?" I quietly said.

I saw his lips twitch to a smile.

"I was thinking about how my life would be if I didn't have this current life," He confessed.

"And how was that life?" I asked.

"Well... I met this beautiful girl -" He paused and took my hand and started playing with my fingers. "I married her," He stole a quick glance at my face before returning his eyes back to our hands. "We had the most beautiful children ever." He said.

My knees began feeling weak and my head started spinning.

"And we stayed together till death do us apart. No paparazzi. No fame. No media. No contracts, deals, photo shoots. Just her and me forever." He said.

He sighed at let go of my hand and turned his back to me and began walking away.

"W-w-what's wrong?" I stuttered.

"It's just I want that life. But if I have it in this life... All hell will break loose. When I meet the girl of my dreams, my fans will hunt her down and hurt her and she wouldn't be able to handle it. She will break and crumble. She will be fragile to the situation and I can't do anything about it apart from comfort her. When I marry her... God knows how many assassins will be sent to her. How many reporters will invade her with the latest wedding detail questions. How many reporters will crash the wedding... When I have her children... Magazines will give us millions just to see my daughter or son's face. My baby won't have a normal life."

I was speechless.

My eyes were all watery.

He then turned and faced me and began walking back to me.

"Don't cry," He whispered in my ear.

I gulped.

"Edward... I -"

"Shhh" He put his pale index finger on my lips.

"I will just have to endure it." He said.

I began shaking my head and sat down on the grass.

"No one should be famous if they don't want to be," I muttered.

Edward then joined me by also sitting on the grass.

"I wanted to be famous." He admitted. "I just didn't know the consequences." He shrugged. "Okay, enough about my sad life. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Um..." I began thinking and then Alice's words popped in my head. _"Record me some" _

Well Alice, you're going to get your wish.

I took off my rucksack and dugged through it.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Hold on," I replied.

I found the cam recorder and took it out and began filming Edward.

He began laughing.

"And what am I exactly supposed to do?" He asked me.

"Just... Do something." I said.

"Okay..." He then grabbed the cam recorder out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"You said to do something," He replied as he recorded me.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

Edward done the same.

"So Bella, how is it like hanging around with Edward Cullen?" He asked.

"Oh... You mean the play boy? Hmm... it's cool I guess." I replied.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Oh you're gonna get it now." He said.

He put down the camera on the floor and before I could ask him what he was going to do, he rushed up to me and tackled me to the ground playfully.

He was now on top of me and it all felt so right.

We began laughing and I tried to squirm my way out of his arms, but he would just hold me tighter to his chest.

I then turned my body so that now I was on top of him.

He began laughing and so did I.

I got up from his chest and ran to the cam recorder.

I picked up only to notice it was still recording.

"I want to take you somewhere." Edward said.

He dragged my free arm and we began walking out the meadow.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a nearby lake."

After more dragging we arrived.

It was breath taking.

The water was still and deep blue.

Edward began taking off his shirt and his trousers.

I was filming him stripping.

His body was perfect.

You could see his muscles and abs and the sight of his body was more breath taking than the lake.

"Bella," I heard him say.

My eyes snapped up to his face.

He chuckled.

"Did you hear what I just said?" He asked.

"Oh... Um... No sorry," I bit my lip nervously.

Who knew that I would be affected and manipulated by muscles and abs!?

He laughed again.

"I said do you want to join me for a swim?" He asked.

"Oh... Sure." I replied.

I put the camera down and began taking off my clothes.

The weather was hot and the conditions were just perfect for swimming.

I was now in my white underwear.

Damn I felt naked.

"Ready?" I asked as I walked up to Edward.

He was frozen.

"Edward?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh... Yeh." He said.

At least he also had an effect on me.

I felt a bit uncomfortable that he was ogling over my body.

He grabbed my hand and we began running to the water.

We jumped and hit the cold water.

Our hands were still together.

We both started swimming back up to breathe.

I began taking in air as much air when my head was finally out the water.

Edward started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"We've only been underwater for about five seconds and you're already panting," He said.

I rolled my eyes and started splashing his face with water.

"Oh so you want to play that game huh?" He smiled at me and then tons of water began hitting my face.

"Edward stop!" I screamed as I fought back.

"Never!" He replied.

We both started laughing at each other.

"I hate you so much!" I joked.

"I hate you more!" He replied.

I knew he didn't mean it.

I began splashing harder until all my energy was wasted.

I stopped and so did Edward.

We were both panting.

"Now look at whose tired," I said.

He began chuckling.

**A/N I think this is my favorite chapter! **

**I just love it so much :D**

**Review! **


	9. Only Hate

My day with Edward just got better and better.

After the water fight, we went out the water and putted our clothes on and after I got dressed, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and began spinning.

I obviously started screaming as I felt sick and my stomach was going all tingly.

He placed me on the ground and I thought I should get revenge.

I pretended that I was about to faint and Edward's face just dropped.

"Bella! Bella! Oh my god Bella I am so sorry!" He cried as he held me in his arms.

I began laughing.

He then released me and looked at me curiously.

"Gotcha." I said.

He huffed in relief.

"I had a panic attack," He said.

I began laughing even harder.

I remembered that the camera was still recording so I grabbed it and stopped it.

We walked back to the meadow and I placed the cam recorder in my rucksack.

"What now?" I asked.

"How does cloud watching sound?" He asked.

"Good." I replied.

We both laied down on our backs and kept pointing at the clouds and discussing what we thought they looked like.

We had a few arguments on what we thought one cloud looked like.

After a while, we heard helicopters.

Edward looked at me in panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he quickly got up and took my rucksack.

"We have to get out of here." He said in a rough tone.

"Why?" I asked shocked by his sudden decision.

"They're here Bella, and they're looking for me."

He stretched out his hand for me and I took it.

He pulled me up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered in my hair.

"Edward -"

"We have to go now,"

He began dragging me by the arm until we were covered by the trees.

"Out of all days." He muttered. "Out of all days they had to come on this day." He spat out.

"It's okay." I began. "They won't see us. The tress are helping," I said.

"That doesn't stop them. They have feet you know. They could track us down or they could be waiting by my Jeep right now." He sighed. "We will be invaded by tons of flashes and people that have no respect for me." He said.

As we grew closer to the Jeep Edward thought it was strangely quiet.

We spotted the Jeep, but hid behind a tree to see if there were any paparazzi around.

We thought the coast was clear so we stepped out from the trees and walked to the Jeep and that's when it happened.

We got ambushed.

There was about fifty bright and hot flashes around me and they began hurting my eyes.

I put one of my hands in front of my face so my eyes won't hurt.

"Edward! Edward! Who is she!?" They screamed.

"Are you dating?"

"How long have you known each other for?"

"Are you cheating on Tanya!?"

Tons of questions were hitting us.

I felt someone take my hand and a rush of electricity went through my arm again. I looked up and saw it was Edward.

He was pushing some photographers out the way.

We finally arrived to the Jeep and Edward opened the door for me.

I hopped in and covered my face with both my hands.

I heard a door open and close.

I peeked through my fingers and saw it was Edward.

"Damn it." He muttered. I heard a loud car horn and jumped. Edward sighed. "They are blocking the way," I heard him say. After what seemed like hours, Edward finally managed to get us out of the pool of photographers that were circling the Jeep.

"You can take your hands off your face now Bella. It's safe. You're safe." He said.

I done as he told me to.

I could see white spots when ever I blinked.

"Wow," I said.

"Bella I am so sorry," He whispered.

"No need to be sorry," I said.

He sighed and leaned his head back on the chair.

The car journey was tense and quiet.

Edward looked like he was in pain.

I wanted to break the silence, but I couldn't.

No words escaped my mouth.

We finally arrived at my house.

It was twilight.

Edward turned off the engine and sighed.

I didn't get out of the car.

"Say something," I whispered.

Edward shut his eyes.

"I'm going to be in trouble." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they saw me with you." He replied.

I couldn't help but to feel rejected by him.

"And..." My voice was a bit shaky.

"And my managers are going to kill me. My reputation might be ruined because of you." He continued.

"What the hell Edward!? What are you talking about!?" I screamed.

My anger was heating up.

"I am supposed to be dating Tanya, not you!" He screamed. "People are going to think I'm cheating on her with you! I am going to be in deep shit." He said.

I felt my eyes getting all watery.

I looked at him in shock and disbelief.

He looked back at me with anger and frustration and another emotion, but I couldn't see what it was... It was like he was hiding it.

"You know what Edward... I thought that I was beginning to actually like you, but I was right. You are a selfish self-thinking jerk." I spat out.

I quickly opened the Jeep's door, but his hand grabbed my wrist stopping me from getting out the car.

"What!" I screamed.

He sighed.

"I'm going to need the camera," He muttered.

I looked at him in utter shock.

"What! Why?!"

"I just need to be certain that the videos won't go around." He said.

My anger was so high that I was so close to slapping him.

My tears were threatening to escape my eyes.

"You don't trust me,"

He looked at me regretfully.

I grabbed my rucksack and furiously searched it until I found MY camera.

I threw it at him and got out the car.

Before I shut the door I needed to say one more thing to him.

"I NEVER want to see you ever again Cullen. Fuck you." And with that said I smashed the door hopping I broke it and entered my house.

Alice wasn't home yet and so I ran up to my room and smashed the door shut ignoring Renee's calls of worry.

I crash landed on my bed and began sobbing.

I cried so hard that it put me to sleep.

I never ever want to see that idiot ever again.

**Review!**


	10. Tabloids

I woke up and felt like crap.

I looked around and saw Alice had returned and she was still sleeping in her bed.

I sighed and got up and took a shower.

All the events of yesterday began rushing to my head.

Edward is such a... UGH!

There is no point of even thinking about that noob.

I got dressed in a white blouse and black skinny jeans and left my hair to air dry.

Renee attempted to ask me about what happened yesterday, but she got the message that I wasn't in the mood.

Alice came downstairs and was smiling so much.

After breakfast I grabbed her by the arm and took her to our room.

"What happened?!" I squealed.

"Jasper is..." She started giggling like crazy.

"Tell me!"

"Well he is such a cute, handsome gentlemen. Let's just put it at that," She smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

Thanks for the detail Alice.

"So what about you and Edward?" She squealed whilst clapping her hands like a seal. "Where's the camera? I tried to look for it when I got home to see what you've been up to but I couldn't find it." She said.

"Alice just... Don't even talk about him. I never want to see him again!" I screamed.

Her eyes widened.

"BRB." She said.

She grabbed her phone and headed out the door.

She was up to something.

A few moments later she came back inside with a suspicious look on her face.

"Alice... What did you do?" I asked.

"Well... Today I was planning for me and you and Jasper to hang out. If you want?"

"Alice I don't think that -"

"Oh come on Bella! Have some fun!" She said.

I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Fine. As long as I don't see jerkward" I said.

She gave me a panicked expression, but quickly recovered from it.

"What happened Bella?" She asked.

"Well... It was all going great... I mean more than great. The real him is... Amazing. But our evening got interrupted by the paps and we got ambushed by fifty photographers. When we arrived here he started to flip out saying his reputation might get ruined because of me."

Alice bit her lip nervously.

I looked at her curiously.

"Alice..."

She sighed and went to her desk that was covered in magazines... All of Edward.

She took out six and threw them on my bed.

I burrowed my eyebrows and walked to them.

I looked at them and my jaw dropped.

On every one of the covers was a photo of me and Edward holding hands walking to the Jeep.

Their headlines read "Edward Cullen out hiking with a mystery brunette" "Yes, I am cheating" "Who is the newbie?" "I love her" "Tanya VS the mystery girl" "Tanya in tears"

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Wait until you read the parts I highlighted in them." Alice said.

I scanned through the first one and read it.

"Edward Cullen seems to have another women in his life. The mystery brunette is yet unidentified, but people are saying that it is the same girl he was with in the car park just a few days ago. What is happening? We believe Edward Cullen is cheating on girlfriend Tanya as a source tells us that "Tanya is in tears over these allegations. She didn't think that Edward would do that to her. She loves him and he goes and cheats on her. She just can't believe he has done that." Who does Edward Cullen love? Are you on team Tanya or Team Mystery brunette?"

I started to shake.

"Bella, Bella, it's alright... It will all be okay," Alice whispered as she hugged me.

She gave me tissue and I started wiping the tears away.

All a sudden Alice's phone began buzzing.

She took her phone out and I saw it was a news feed alert for Edward Cullen.

"Edward Cullen speaks about the mystery brunette"

I quickly grabbed Alice's phone and played the video it had underneath the headline.

"So Edward," The interviewer began. "Who is the girl?" He asked.

"She is just someone who I saw when I was hiking. She was lost and so I helped her to find the way out." He said as he flashed a smile and winked at the camera.

That little... Ugh!

"So you don't know each other at all."

"I only met her then." He replied.

"So does this mean that nothing is going on between you two?" He asked.

"Yes."

"But why were you holding hands?"

"I was escorting her out the way of the paparazzi." Edward gave him a innocent smile.

The interviewer looked satisfied.

"How is Tanya?" He asked.

"Great." Edward put on his best fake smile.

"Well there you have it guys. It was all a misunderstanding."

The screen turned black and I was fuming. I gave Alice back her phone and she looked at me with a worried expression.

I breathed in and out.

"I'm fine." I said.

She just nodded.

"Jasper is arriving in a few minutes to pick us up." She announced.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to visit a movie set for Edward's new movie," She muttered.

"Is jerkward going to be there?" I said coldly.

"I don't think so..." She replied.

"Well as long as I don't see him, I'll be fine." I said.

She just nodded.

So now I was going on my enemies movie set.

Time for revenge.


	11. Inside My Head

**A/N I thought it was time to get into Edward's head. Enjoy.**

**EPOV**

I can't believe I done that.

I can't believe I let her go.

She is different.

When I'm with her I feel something I just can't explain.

That sentence "I NEVER want to see you ever again Cullen. Fuck you." still goes through my head.

When I arrived home I couldn't help but to feel lonely.

Jasper hadn't arrived yet and I was here with just a camera in my hands.

I knew that it's wrong to snoop, but I wanted to hear her voice; she her face again.

I turned on the camera and played through all her videos until the footage of me and her came on.

I watched myself run up to her and tackle her and hug her close to my chest.

She felt so right.

It was like her body was made for me.

She twisted her body and now was on top op me.

I have to admit my heart pounded frantically when she done that.

When she got off of me I felt empty without her.

She is my drug. I need her.

I am so stupid for doing that!

But I knew it was the only way to keep her safe.

Act like a total prick so she wouldn't want to see me ever again.

From the moment the paparazzi ambushed us I knew she was in trouble.

They will try to destroy her.

I couldn't let them do that to her.

I needed to that because I am protecting her.

I went to sleep and couldn't help but to have nightmares of those evil people hurting Bella.

In the morning I felt like crap.

Jasper had arrived home and he couldn't look more happier.

I presume Alice had something to do with it, but when he saw me his smile faded.

"What?"

"You are a total dick you know that right?" Jasper said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Jasper rolled his eyes and searched through his bag and took out six tabloids.

They all had photos of me and Bella holding hands as I pushed past the paps.

"Edward Cullen out hiking with a mystery brunette" "Yes, I am cheating" "Who is the newbie?" "I love her" "Tanya VS the mystery girl" "Tanya in tears"

I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"When I was taking Alice to her house, I had to make a stop for gas, that's when we saw them." He replied.

"Edward..."

"What?"

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" I snapped back.

He put his hands in the air.

All a sudden his phone began ringing.

He looked at his phone and smiled.

"One minute," He said to me.

He walked out the room and I heard low murmurers.

He came back in the room with a smirk on his face.

"The interviewer is going to be here in a minute," Jasper announced.

"Ugh! Do I have to?!"

"It's your job Edward," He reminded me.

"I wish I never had this job," I mumbled.

After a few moments the doorbell rang.

I knew that I had to make up a lie about Bella.

I needed to keep her safe.

The interviewer walked in with Jasper and greeted me and set up the camera and then we began.

Jasper was standing behind him to make sure I didn't do something stupid.

"So Edward," The interviewer began. "Who is the girl?" He asked.

I knew he was going to ask that.

Everyone wants to dig through your life.

"She is just someone who I saw when I was hiking. She was lost and so I helped her to find the way out." I said as I flashed a smile and winked at the camera to assure my fans that nothing was going on between us.

"So you don't know each other at all."

"I only met her then." I replied.

"So does this mean that nothing is going on between you two?" He asked.

I looked down in regret as I answered. "Yes."

This was probably killing Bella.

She would never want to see me ever again. She would want to kill me.

"But why were you holding hands?"

"I was escorting her out the way of the paparazzi." I gave him a innocent smile to fool him and to stop him asking more questions about Bella.

The interviewer looked satisfied.

"How is Tanya?" He asked.

My face was about to fall off but I maintained my smile.

Tanya is nothing compared to Bella.

Tanya is a famewhore.

"Great." I replied coldly.

"Well there you have it guys. It was all a misunderstanding."

He then turned off the camera.

"Thank you Mr Cullen," He said.

I nodded and he went out the door.

"Well that went well," Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, have you remembered your lines for your new movie?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Great. We need to go now,"

He dragged me by the arm and then we were on our way to the movie set.

I haven't met the girl that was supposed to be my love interest in the film but I hope when I'm with this girl I will forget Bella.

**A/N Sorry to disappoint you Edward, but Bella will definitely be there. :D**


	12. New Job

**BPOV**

Being on a movie set was like being transformed into a different dimension.

It's so magical, yet chaotic.

When me and Alice arrived everyone was panicking.

"She had to quit last minute!" A booming voice screamed.

"Dave, please calm down," A woman's voice said.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when the star of this movie just quit on the first day of shooting! What am I going to do?" He put his face in his hands.

"I'll find someone," The woman assured him.

"Well you need to find her quick. Shooting starts in three hours," He proclaimed.

Dave got up and put his hands on his head.

"Three hours Sue,"

With that said he walked away to god knows where.

Me and Alice walked over to Sue to see if we could help.

"Damn it," Sue muttered.

"Excuse me," Alice began.

Sue looked up at us and her face lit up when she saw me.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Bella," I said.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen... Why?"

She began grinning.

"Can you act?" She asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Well I took drama as a subject of mine -"

"So that means you can act, right?" She asked me. Her voice sounded desperate.

I was about to reply, but then Alice interrupted.

"Of course Bella can act! She is the best unkown actress there is. She needs recognition. I'm Alice... her agent," What on earth was Alice doing!?

Sue's face began glowing.

"Please. Please can you take the lead Role of Isobel in our movie called Resplendent?" Sue pleaded.

I couldn't act!

I was about to say that, but yet again, Alice interrupted.

"Of course!"

"Wait what!?" I screamed.

Alice nudged me hard and gave me the 'I'll kill you' look.

"Thank you so much!" Sue screamed in joys.

She hugged both me and Alice.

I can't believe I was actually doing this!?

Like I said before, I can't freaking act.

What has Alice gotten me into.

Why me?

I am a good person. Why is the universe doing this to me?

Sue dragged Alice and I saw Alice sign something.

Then they both motioned me to come over.

"Sign this and then learn your lines. You have three hours though. I know... Not enough time, but hey. Welcome to the business." Sue said.

Sue gave me the pen and I looked at Alice in worry.

"Sign it." She mouthed to me.

I took in a deep breath and signed the papers.

Sue began squealing as she handed me the script.

"Thank you so much."Sue said.

"It's the least I could do," I replied.

Damn it.

So now I am going to become an actress... All thanks to Alice.

And I am going to be such a crap actress...

I am probably going to be the most hated and worthless actress that has ever lived.

It all happened so fast.

I smacked my forehead as I sat down on the makeup and hair chair.

What am I going to do?

I thought that I might as well go along with it.

I began reading and learning my lines for the first scene we were going to shoot.

In this scene, my character (Isobel) is walking to school when she sees her enemy... Edwin. From the little detail I know, Edwin is a player and his sister is called Ally... Isobel's best friend. Isobel and Ally both despise of Edwin's behaviour of dating girls for two days and breaking their hearts... So they formed a plan. Isobel will make Edwin fall in love with her and once he is, she is going to break his heart, but during the process, Isobel finds herself falling for Edwin. So now she has a choice. Edwin or the plan. Sue didn't tell me the ending because she wanted me to experience the effect of Isobel's choice.

I didn't know who was going to play Edwin, but from the character description, he is supposed to be good-looking.

I will probably look like nothing compared to the guy who will be playing Edwin.

Agh!

This sucks.

After going through my lines a hundred times, my hair, make and wardrobe was now completd. And just in the nick of time.

My three hours was up and I could remember all my lines.

Maybe I do have this in the bag.

I smiled at myself triumphantly as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I can do this.

My hair was neatly curled, my make up was natural and my clothes were simple. I had to wear a coat and a rucksack since the first scene we were shooting was going to be set in school.

And it is an actual school we are going to be filming in.

I didn't see Alice for the past three hours. God knows where she went. She said she didn't want to distract me from learning my lines. And thank god she went, because if she stayed I would of not learnt my lines.

When Sue saw me she was stunned.

"You look exactly like what we portrayed of Isobel to be and I pray to god you'll think like her too."

I actually did find out that me and Isobel have a lot in common.

We both hate jerks and we are clumsy.

I could easily relate to this character, so how hard will it be to play her?

Sue dragged me on set.

She told me the guy that was playing Edwin arrived around the same time as me, but they didn't need to do any hair and make up on him since he already looked the part.

I arrived on set and everyone looked at me.

"You're here! I'm Dave, the director," He said.

He told me what I was supposed to do and where to stand and then I was ready.

My heart was pounding in my chest.

"He's here," A woman said.

"Ah, Bella, this is Edward Cullen, he is going to be playing Edwin," He announced.

And that was the moment I came face to face with Jerkward again.

**A/N Dave and Resplendent are all made up by me.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and follow me on twitter Twihard_4_life**

**Hugs and kisses xx**


	13. Day 1

He stared back at me in shock.

I was enraged.

"Wow," Sue whispered.

"This is amazing. They are already playing their parts," Dave said.

Me and Edward were still looking at each other.

I never wanted to see this idiot ever again and look at me now.

Why does this keep happening to me?

Twice.

Twice this has happened to me.

I finally managed to break off eye contact with him.

"We should start." I said coldly.

Dave looked at me approvingly.

"Awesome. So this is what I want..."

Dave explained to me and Edward what we had to do. Basically, everything we talked about before.

After a while we were set.

Edward was standing by the entrance of the school with two awe-struck girls around each of his arms and another fifteen girls were surrounding him. I could hear them all squealing all the way from the parking lott.

I could tell those extras were not acting.

Edward looked like he was enjoying it.

Of course he would. Because just like Edwin, Edward is a freaking jerk.

What happened to Tanya?

"Ready? And... Action!" Dave screamed.

I began walking to the entrance of the school.

There were five cameras on me for the different angle shots and one on Edward.

I walked past Edward and I huffed and rolled my eyes.

I pushed the door open and walked into the school.

"And cut." Dave called.

I walked out the school to Dave.

Edward was trying to squirm his way out of the girls, but they kept pulling him back to themselves.

Dave rolled his eyes.

"Extras! You may get yourselves ready for the next scene" Dave proclaimed.

None of them budged.

"Or I will fire you all and you will never see Edward again!" He added.

That got their attention.

I began laughing.

Dave smirked at me.

The extras walked inside the school were they would be joined by the other extras.

Edward walked over to us with a smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you." He said to Dave.

"Guys... That was amazing. Good job." He said to us. "Alright next scene!" He screamed.

In this scene I was going to be talking to Ally in English class.

I haven't met the person that supposed to be Ally, but she was apparently here.

"You did a good job." Edward whispered in my ear.

I faced him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't even speak to me." I hissed.

And with that said, I walked away from him.

I walked into the English classroom and saw the girl that was playing Ally.

I sat down next to her.

"I'm Angela," She said.

"Nice to meet you Angela, I'm Bella."

We done our scene and then we headed off to the cafeteria for our next scene.

The scene where I had to see Edward again.

"Extras ready," Dave screamed.

All the extras began talking and moving around.

"And action!"

"Ugh!" 'Ally' said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Edwin's here." She announced.

I turned around and saw Edward walk into the cafeteria with a new bunch of girls around his arms.

He was always smirking.

I turned back around to Angela.

"I hate him." I simply said.

"I hate this version of him." Ally said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"He so much better when you get to know the real him. You know... the one that's not around all his friends." She muttered.

When she said her lines... I couldn't help but to think about that time me and Edward had when we were alone.

"Bella. It's your line." Dave whispered loudly.

I snapped back out of my day dream and looked back at Angela.

"Yeh right," I said.

"It's true. I am his sister Isobel. I know him better than anyone else."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay... So if you know him more than anybody else... Why is he a player?" I said.

'Ally' looked defeated.

"I don't know," She muttered.

I turned back around to look at Edward and so did Angela.

"You know... He needs a taste of his own medicine." 'Ally' said.

I turned back to face Angela who had a smirk on her face.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Isobel... Remember that time I saved you from not getting a detention because you were late and you said that you would do me any favour in return..."

"Yes..."

"Well I am going to use that favour now," She announced

I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair.

"And what is that favour?"

"Make Edwin fall in love with you and then break his heart." She said.

My eyes widened.

"Are you crazy!" I screamed.

A few extras around us looked at us.

I took in a deep breath.

"No Ally," I replied.

"Why not?! I want Edwin to realise how it feels when his heart is ripped out of his chest! I want him to realise that this player thing he has going on here is causing so much emotional distress from the girls he has broken up with." Ally pointed out. "Please Isobel. Please, please, please, please, please -"

"Okay fine!" I said.

Ally squealed and gave me a tight hug.

"We are so going to crush him."

"And cut!" "That was good guys! And Bella, please remember when you say your lines,"

I nodded.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw Edward look at me regretfully.

The girls around him were still squealing and trying to get his attention, but he didn't take his eyes off me.

I broke eye contact and walked away.

It was finally the end of day one shooting.

I tried to look for Alice but she wasn't around.

I tried to call her, but she wouldn't pick up.

I went to the car park and saw that she took the car.

I groaned.

"Need a ride?" Some one said behind me.

I turned around and saw a pair of green eyes.

They had lost their colour a bit.

"I can walk." I replied.

"Bella, please. You can't walk in a hundred degree weather." He said.

"Watch me," I turned around and began walking.

But he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Alice told me to drop you off and I can't disobey her orders." He said.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder or something?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Look. You need a ride. I am offering you a ride. Take it or leave. And just to remind you, this is America. And America is a very large country and everything is spread out. If you decide to walk you wouldn't arrive until night. So what do you say?"

He made a good point.

"Fine."

He smiled triumphantly.

We walked to his car.

I could tell Alice was up to something.

**Crappy chapter. Next chapter will be better.**

**It will be all about Bella and Edward :) **


	14. Dinner

After five minutes we still didn't say a word to each other.

It was extremely tense.

I heard him let out a gush of cool scented air.

He started making annoying clicking sounds with his tongue.

I was on the verge of exploding and demanding him to reveal what his problem was, but I needed to avoid an argument so he can concentrate on his freakishly fast driving.

The silence made things even more uncomfortable consequently, without his permission, I turned on the radio.

Claire De Lune started flowing out the speakers.

I saw a small smile on Edward's face.

"This song is beautiful," He admitted.

"Yeh... Debussy is great," I replied.

He looked at me curiously for one second before turning his attention back on the road.

I bit my lip.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," He said.

I stayed silent.

"I'm sorry I was being a jerk all the time, but I thought that was best."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

He huffed.

"Being a jerk to you makes you hate me right?" He asked.

"one hundred percent correct." I replied.

"Well I only did it because I wanted you to be out the spotlight and you know why. The media will devour your happiness, but now... You're probably going to become a huge actress so I might as well stop trying." He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "And to apologise," He took out my camera from his pocket and handed it to me.

I couldn't help but to smile.

"And that's not it, I am taking you out to dinner right now." He said.

I began laughing.

"So the jerk that has been held within a cocoon has blossomed into a gentle men and is now a butterfly." I said.

He began laughing.

"Yeh... I guess," He replied.

We both started laughing.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"It's the least I can do," He replied.

After a few more minutes we arrived at a really really really posh and expensive looking restaurant.

My jaw dropped when I got out the car.

Edward saw my reaction and came on my side and held my waist.

I couldn't help but to feel that rush of electricity again.

It was like his whole body was just specifically made for me.

It felt so right.

"You know we are only going to eat food." I said.

"And that's why we are at a restaurant" He replied

"No I mean... Food should only cost a few dollars not -" He cut me off.

"Shh... This is nothing. Trust me. It's my treat."

I nodded.

He smiled and led me to the entrance.

"Table for two... And can we have the best seats in the house?" Edward asked the awe-struck host.

"Of course," She said whilst winking at him.

She led us to our seats.

She handed me my menu, but for poor Edward, she stuck her breasts in his face whilst doing so.

"My name is Lauren, let me know if you need anything," She whispered in his ear... Loud enough for me to here.

A rush of jealousy went through me, but I managed to overcome it.

Edward was a deep shade of red and you could see him sweating.

"Did you enjoy that little show?" I asked.

Edward looked at me in fear.

"Shut up." He said whilst taking a sip of water.

After a while, a cute handsome boy came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Mike," He said directly to me. "I'll be your waitress today,"

"Nice to meet you Mike," I said.

He smiled triumphantly at me.

"I'll have spaghetti and coke." Edward said in a cold tone.

"Yes sir and you? I'm sorry, but what's your name?" He asked me.

I giggled.

"Bella," I said.

"What a beautiful name," He said whilst taking my hand and kissing the top.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now Bella what do you wish to have?" He asked.

"Um... Just mushroom ravioli." I said.

"Coming right up." And with that said he left.

"Finally." Edward said when he was out of earshot.

"What?" I asked.

"He was so annoying. Can we get another waitress please?"

"Edward... Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Me. Jealous? Pfft no."

"Yes you are. Admit it. You are so jealous."

"Just drop it Bella."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Oh and as if you weren't jealous when Lauren gave me her number."

"What! When did she do that!?"

"Exactly."

My eyes popped out of their sockets when I realised what I had just done.

"I was just tricking you." I lied.

"Sure you were." He said whilst smirking at me

I rolled my eyes.

A few moments later, Mike was back.

"Here are your orders and I hope you enjoy," Mike said when placing the food on our table. "And I hope to see you soon Bella." He said.

He walked away and I saw what he meant.

He put his number underneath my plate.

"Looks like you're not the only one with a number." I said as I held up Mike's number in my hands.

Edward shot daggers at it.

"I wonder what he will be up to on Saturday night." I said.

Trying to make Edward jealous will be a piece of cake.

"You gotta be kidding me." Edward let out. "You're seriously considering going on a date with a little... Ugh!" He put his hands in his face.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked with a huge smirk slapped on my face.

Edward looked up in realization.

"I don't" He clearly lied.

"Sure you don't" I said.

Edward rolled his green eyes.

He began eating and so did I.

Ever so often I will steal a few glances at him.

He was beautiful.

Really beautiful.

Perfection like him just doesn't exist anywhere else in the world.

Just him.

He's one of a kind.

Oh god.

What am I saying!?

Snap out of it Bella.

"You really are an amazing actress Bella"

I smile quickly made my face.

"Thanks," I said. "You're not too bad yourself." I said.

He chuckled.

"I never knew you wanted to be an actress."

"Actually I never did. I just got randomly chosen and Alice forced me to take the job. I always thought I couldn't act." I admitted.

"Well you were clearly wrong." He said.

I bit my lip.

"Are you done?" He asked.

I nodded.

We walked back to his car and he drove me home.

He stopped outside my house.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem." He said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for day two shooting,"

I nodded.

"Bye Edward,"

"Bye Bella,"

So now I am on friend terms with Edward again.

Give us a few more days together and I bet you all hell will brake loose again.

But for now Alice is going to get a huge silent treatment from me.


	15. Questioning

**A/N I want to make some quick shout outs to some reviewers that I have :) **

**Thank you:**

**Elena Stewart **

**Sarah Martin**

**Reobessed**

**Bellaangel383**

**Gracegoddess**

**Snowiewolf**

**HopePeaceLuv**

**armywife1979**

**satakshipari**

**I love you guys! **

I have learnt my lines.

I have practised.

I am ready for day two.

Alice apologised for her mysterious disappearance, so as a treat, I told her about mine and Edward's time together.

Of course she screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Renee and Phil had to rush to us as they thought there was something wrong with us.

Right now, I was waiting for Edward's arrival, but he was taking ages.

Of course he would leave me stranded.

I would be late!

I gave up on waiting for him so I hopped into my car and drove myself to work.

Day two shooting.

Today, I had to have a talk with Ally so I could find out what Edwin likes and dislikes. Then I would go to her house with Edwin and then Ally would make an excuse to leaves so that means I would be alone with Edwin. That is when we start talking about out likes and dislikes...

"Bella you're here!" Screamed Dave in joy.

I laughed.

"Ready to do your scene with Angela?" He asked.

I nodded.

I done my scene with Angela.

Isobel had now found out that Edwin had an obsession with cars, looking good, football and chicken nuggets. He hated revealing stuff and probably falling in love.

"Alright! Where is Edward!?"

"Here!" I heard him scream.

He was running towards me and Dave.

His face was bright red and he was sweating and panting.

"You look disgusting!" Dave said.

"Edward what happened?" I asked him.

"Jasper took my car in the morning." He panted out. "I had to run." He said.

"Why did he take your car? And by the way... You could have taken a taxi." I pointed out.

"I don't know! He just took the car and my wallet so I couldn't take a taxi." He said.

Something fishy is going on.

Jasper and Alice are up to something.

"Dude... You need to freshen up." Dave said. "Go to hair, make-up and wardrobe now."

Edward nodded.

"I can walk you there." I offered.

He looked at me in shock.

"Um..."

"Oh come on... I won't bite." I said.

He gave me a weird look.

"Okay" His voice was a bit unsure.

I rolled my eyes and we started walking to hair and make-up.

"I thought you'd be mad a me." He said.

"Why would I be?" I asked.

"Because I told you that I would pick you up in the morning. I left you stranded." He said.

"It was not your fault though. And I guess you need a ride back home today." I said.

He chuckled.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, not at all." I smiled back at him.

"Thank you." He said.

"It's my pleasure. Besides I owe you for my ride yesterday."

He smiled at me.

Once they finished with Edward and he was sweat free and his red face had gone, it was time to shoot our scene.

We sat down on the couch.

Then Ally left.

We sat there in uncomfortable silence, until I had to say something.

"So..." I began.

Edward looked at me with his green forest eyes.

"You're talking to me?"

"Yeh I guess."

"You never talked to me before." He said.

"Okay look. If you want to sit in uncomfortable silence then that's fine by me." I snapped back.

He looked back at me in shock.

He didn't say anything.

"Sorry." I quickly said.

He stopped looking at me.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"What... Is there something wrong with me talking to you?"

He looked at me weirdly.

"Unbelievable. Just because I'm not a slut and you think that you are a king, I cant speak to you." I hissed back.

"I never said that." He said.

"But I know you thought it."

"No I didn't."

I shut my mouth in defeat.

Then I heard small chuckling.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing."

But he burst out laughing.

"Tell me." I said.

"It's just... No girl has ever spoke to me like that... Well apart from Ally..."

"Well you deserve to be spoken to like that. You think that just because you're attractive you can get any girl you want. Well I can tell you right now that it doesn't work for me! You are such a freaking jerk!"

I saw Edward flinch at that last part.

"I bet I can make you want me." He smirked.

"I'll like to see you try."

He began moving closer to me and closer and closer.

I could feel his cool scented breath on me as our foreheads touched.

My heart was frantic.

There was a strong electrical current going through us.

I just wanted to kiss him.

I gulped.

"How about now?" He asked.

I pulled back from the embrace.

"Nope."

I said as I casually got up and walked away leaving a confused Edwin.

Phase one of Ally and Isobel's plan is complete.

I took in a deep breath after that small embrace I had.

I never felt anything like that before.

"Good job guys. And we're done for today!" Dave said.

"That was an amazing performance." Edward said.

I chuckled.

"You were amazing yourself." I said.

We walked to my car.

I played Flightless Bird on our journey back home.

It was so peaceful.

We didn't say anything to each other.

It was a comfortable silence as we listened to that song.

I couldn't help but to feel that electrical current rushing between us.

I wondered if he felt it too.

"Thanks for the ride." Edward said.

I nodded in response.

He got out the car and I drove back home.

Do I like Edward?

**A/N I was wondering if I should make a fanfic based on the player thing. What do you guys think? **


	16. The Kiss

It's been a month now.

A month of shooting.

Summer break is on the brink of cancelling and it seems that I'm not going to return to Forks any time soon.

My life is now in Hollywood.

I only had to shoot for two more months and then its a wrap.

We would be done.

Me and Edward have grown closer and I can't help but to have butteries in my stomach when ever he's near me.

Alice thinks that I like him, but I am in complete denial with that theory.

I can't like Edward.

I like him as a friend, but sometimes I can't help but to feel more.

I dream about him.

Every day he's in my mind.

I just can't stop thinking about him that it drives me crazy.

No Bella. You can't like him. He's your friend. And besides... He has a beautiful girlfriend. There's no way I can compete with Tanya. And he might not even like you that way.

Ugh!

I was on my way to set.

My hands were sweating.

Today was the day we would be shooting the first big kiss scene.

My heart was pounding extremely fast.

"Ah, Bella you're here." Dave said.

"Hey." I replied.

Dave smiled back.

"You know... Edward hasn't stopped smiling at all today... It's strange." He said.

"Oh. Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know... Hmm... Maybe it's because we're filming you two kissing today." Dave shrugged.

I stayed silent.

"I've seen the way he looks at you Bella," Dave said.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

Dave chuckled.

"I think he likes you Bella." Dave said simply.

Okay. Now I was surely going to faint.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I can feel the love radiating between you two. It's beautiful to watch." Dave said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two date."

"Hey Dave!" Sue screamed.

Dave turned his attention to her.

"It's time to begin filming." Sue announced. "You ready Bella?" She asked me.

I gulped.

"Oh don't be so nervous... It's just a kiss." She said.

"Yeh... Um... Just a kiss..."

Sue smiled at me.

I took in a deep in take of breath as I saw Edward walking towards us in all his glory.

He was wearing worn out jeans and a tight fitting dark blue top.

Simple yet extremely sexy.

Isobel and Edwin have hanged out a lot in the pat few months.

They got to know each other a lot.

Edwin realised that he loves her and is going to make a move as he takes her out on a moonlit picnic date.

"Hey," Edward said as he smiled at me.

"Hey," I said. It came out as a whisper.

Edward chuckled.

"Ready guys?" Dave said.

We nodded.

Dave looked at me and then Edward and the me and then Edward. He done that several times and his smile grew.

"People's lives are going to change from today." Dave said.

I don't know if that was a reference for Isobel and Edwin or Me and Edward.

Here we are in the dark.

It's 9pm and the full moon is out.

Shining bright as the stars.

I was wearing shorts, white high tops, and a white tank top.

Isobel had a makeover so that she could make an impression on Edwin.

Thanks to Ally, Edwin was all over her when he set his eyes on her after the makeover.

Edwin had matured a lot since then.

He gradually stopped hanging with girls as he wanted to spend more time with Isobel.

"Action." Dave whispered loudly.

He didn't want the mood to drift away.

Edward held my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

I nodded at him.

He gave me my favourite crooked smiled.

It never failed to make me swoon.

The picnic had two lit up candles, mushroom ravioli, coke and flowers surrounding it.

It was truly stunning.

It took my breath away as I laid my eyes on it.

I was starting to sweat a bit.

My heart was beating frantically.

"Wow," I whispered. "You did this all for me?" I asked.

"Yes. A beautiful woman like you deserves best." 'Edwin' Said as he kissed me on the cheek.

That sent waves of electricity through my face.

We sat down on the blanket.

"I can't believe you done all this for me." I said.

"It's nothing..." Edward said shyly.

There was a moment of awkwardness.

"Guys... Next scene. It's time." Dave whispered.

This was it.

I looked away from Edward for a while as I took in the landscape.

I was a freaking mess inside.

I was losing it.

I heard Edward move.

"Isobel," He whispered in my ear.

I turned around and my face was an inch away from his.

"I love you." He said.

And then it came.

He kissed me ever so softly on my lips.

It was sweet and it sure sent me over the edge.

I needed more!

I put my hands on the back of his head and pushed his lips back on mine.

My racing thoughts slowed time to a subjective crawl, and whole galaxies were born while he parted his lips granting me access to the delightful taste of his tongue and mouth.

My body ignited as Edward deepened the kiss.

I squeaked and stiffened slightly as he claimed my mouth. I moaned in his mouth and he devoured me even more. The heat of his breath fanning my nerve endings into a apocalyptic inferno of craving. Dark spots swam at the corners of my vision, but it didn't matter, so long as I had his lips on mine until I had no breath left in my body, but then it sank into me, meeting my impassioned embrace with fiery acceptance.

I pulled away and put my forehead on his.

We were panting.

"Uh... Guys... You do realise that it was supposed to be a small kiss not a freaking explosion of passion." I heard Dave say.

"That was amazing." Edward whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly and locked my gaze with his lust filled green eyes.

"Good job guys," Dave said.

A roar of applause came after he said that with a few wolf whistles.

I began laughing and so did Edward.

He got up and held out his hand for me.

I took it and got up.

"I have never seen a first kiss like that before." Dave said. "You guys would make an amazing couple." He said.

I bit my lip and looked at the floor shyly.

That kiss with Edward was all it took for me to finally say that I like Edward Cullen.

**A/N OH MY GOSHHHH :D **

**REVIEW! **


	17. The Pretend Wedding

Today was the last day of shooting.

I had to kiss Edward five more times and each time was more better than the last.

God.

The things this one man is doing to me!

I blush, I get tongue twist, I become shy. Gah!

Today we were shooting the epilogue.

Isobel is walking down the aisle!

Here I was sitting in hair and make-up staring at myself as the thoughts of me and Edward getting married rushed through my mind.

I was turning into a deep shade of red.

My hair looked like feathers. It was curled and it looked to shiny and silky.

I had a natural smoky eye-shadow and lip colour lip gloss.

Simple.

The wedding dress was not so very simple.

It was a stunning master piece.

It fit me perfectly.

I saw tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Even though this was all not real, it felt real.

I took in a deep breath as I was about to walk down the aisle.

The music began flowing smoothly out the speakers.

"And action!" I heard Dave scream.

I stepped out and looked at the crowd avoiding eye contact with Edward.

If I saw him, I would faint.

I heard a few gasps and I saw huge grins on everyone's faces.

At this point, my heart was beating rapidly.

I held the flowers in my hand more tighter.

I began walking in beat with the music.

It was about halfway when I decided to look up at Edward.

And then the whole world around me disappeared.

It was just me and him.

He looked so breath taking.

He had my favorite crooked smile on him.

I let out a small chuckle.

I finally reached him and then the priest started talking.

I prayed to god that he was a real priest!

"We are joined her today, for the wedding of Edwin Smith and Isobel Lawson"

I felt my eyes beginning to water as I looked into Edward's eyes.

"Edwin, may you repeat after me." The priest said.

Edward nodded in response as his smile grew wider.

Oh god. Don't let me faint. Don't let me faint. Don't let me faint.

"I Edwin Smith, take you Isobel Lawson, to be my lawfully wedded wife, for as long as we both shall live."

I couldn't breathe.

"Isobel, may you repeat after me."

These emotions were out of control!

"I Isobel Lawson, take you Edwin Smith, to be my lawfully wedded husband, for as long as we both shall live." I let out.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

"I love you." Edward said unexpectedly.

"I love you." I whispered back.

And then I leaned in for the kiss.

This kiss was unlike any other.

It was filled with passion and delicacy.

I was in heaven.

Edward tried to pull back from the kiss, but I didn't let him.

I couldn't stop tasting him.

I then realized we had an audience.

I didn't want to stop.

I let him pull back and I saw him staring deep into my soul.

My heart was completely out of control.

"And that's a wrap!" Dave announced.

Then a bigger roar of applause came.

"I wouldn't have done this with someone else." Edward whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip.

"You look beautiful... Isabella Swan." He said as he kissed the top of my hand.

I realized I had stopped breathing until my body urged me to take in air.

Edward gave out a small chuckle.

"It has been a great honor working with all of you!" Dave said. "And please can we have one more round of applause for Bella and Edward!"

The room filled with the sound of clapping and wolf whistles.

I began laughing and so did Edward.

We looked at each other and then our smiles gradually became into a small smile.

Then I realized Edward was leaning closer to me.

He was about two inches away from my face when he finally said "May I kiss you Bella?"

I put my hand behind his head and pushed his face closer to mine and then we kissed.

Not as Isobel and Edwin, but as Edward and Bella.


End file.
